A Thousand Years Later
by For The Worst
Summary: Remaking the series. Yeah, it's that crappy. Don't know if this remake is as bad, or worse though, just bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Mao stands beside his experiment table, laughing as maniacally at the top of his lung. His fingers typing commands into the computer, programming the soon will be completed abomination. A glimpse of madness flickered, reflected on his glasses as he punched the Enter key in excitement. He turned to the experiment table with a body of a petite demon, chained, bounded, and gagged. He walked closer to his latest creation with a sinister smile. A loud chuckle fills the air like a chilling cold weather.

"Soon my dearest, soon," He rubbed the back of his hand on the cold cheek of the demon. His wicked smile turned melancholic. A sincere tear fell from his left eye which he immediately rubbed with the sleeve of his lab coat. In a tired voice he spoke gently, "only a couple of minutes more."

He flipped the red lever beside his computer silently. The roof slowly opened, revealing clouds, lining with thunders a thousand Giga-volt if measured striking blatantly. It ferociously blasted a giant silver-colored tree that toppled down.

Mao smirked and with a push of a button below the experiment table, it rose up along with a giant metallic pole that is shaped like a giant sewing needle. The metallic instrument have two wires—colored in red and blue respectively—attached to the head of Mao's latest creation.

With a flash of white, the thunder struck the metallic pole.

=Initializing = Heart.  
>_Command Learn = 1<br>_ExecutePatternBootAlpha = 1  
>Calculating world progression = A Thousand Years Later.

=Border=

**(A/N): Yup, a remake chapter. Just ignore those four loose chapters. Many OC's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Disgaea characters.**

=Border=

Colette Privateer had always been living in the rusty old shack with her sisters. One is older than her, and the other is younger. From a glance, the shack looks dirty,—justified since the materials for the building is old, unused rusty pipes scattered by the science club members—but, the inside is actually neat, clean, and well-organized. Books are placed neatly in their respective parts of the shelves, kitchen utensils are properly placed and a room was build to store the many conventional arms of its wielder, firearms are the most prominent one to be shown in the ground floor, the rest is stored nicely in the basement.

"Colette, it's time for dinner!" A loud clang from a pan and a ladle attracted her attention more than the book she is currently reading. She got up from her bed and waltzed straight into the door, out of her room and downstairs into the dining room.

"What are we eating Sister Liz?" The magenta-haired demon said with a loving voice, thought to be forgotten by the average demons. "Is it butter-scotched cake? Oh I know, it must be Pink Strawberry Banana Surprise! The last one was awesome Sis."

"Then this will be better." Elizabeth Lieu smiled at her younger sister before presenting her sister a table, fully occupied by empty plates at each side of the four-sided wooden table, with a hotpot in the middle, steaming its way into the chimney placed above the table. Her white-colored eyes broaden and a proud smile formed on her face. "Tonight we're eating hotpots!"

Three frames of complete silence. Only the rumbling of the pan containing the hotpot was heard. Then the younger sister, Colette raised a question.

"Did you use your own money again?"

Sister Liz could only smile gently.

Colette looked down. She was about to open her mouth and yell at her older sister's stupidity, but a sudden voice came from behind, and in-front of her, interrupting.

"Happy birthday Colette," Said in a loud, yet excited voice by Colette's younger sister, Mirabelle Major, and her older sister, Elizabeth Lieu, "Happy one thousand and five-hundred twelve my dear sister!"

Colette stands there, unmoving.

Her mouth still open, her head looking down.

When she raised her head, Sister Liz and Mirabelle began to smile widely.

"Thank you," Said Colette. A big smile on her face adorned with pure tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. She herself forgot that this day is her birthday. She was too engrossed into studying at the Evil Academy that she had forgotten about her own birthday, and more importantly, the age where you're considered a "Teenage Demon" at that. "Thank you Sister Liz, Mirabelle."

"Thank you."

=Border=

Grace stormed from her family's dining room with tears flowing down her cheek. She frowned while dragging the red carpet with her own two feet. She ran up the stairs, went over the castle's guard straight into her room at the top of the highest tower. She slammed the door shut before locking the door, and without hesitations, jumped to her king-sized bed for two, face first into the nearest pillow she can find. She cried in silence, muffled by the red pillow in her arms.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Grace von Adamantine Ruby, open the door this instant!" yelled the head maid from behind the door. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to pull it, but her sheer power tore the knob off the door, leaving the other maids in an awkward silence. "I—I can fix this!"

Grace knew that the voice belongs to the head maid. For the last twelve hundred years the head maid has always been close to her. They're not that far of an age, about five hundred or so years old, but both of them felt that they are the same age, or slightly older/younger than each other. Grace sucked the snot coming down her nose and answered the door rudely.

"The door is locked with the holy seals of the Snow Clan so all of you can't enter easily from there, only from the window." She said, but that only confuse the maids, which were practically untrained in tower climbing. Each and every one of the maids except one that is, and that one seems to know that Grace herself is inviting her for an eye to eye conversation.

"Let me handle this. The rest of you can go and bake another cake for Miss Grace." The head maid ordered. They saluted the head maid like an army of soldiers before disappearing in a flash of step like a ninja. The head maid gave a large sigh before preparing her climbing equipment. "Here we go again."

Head maid tossed an anchor roped with chains straight into the hole where Grace's room is located: At the top of Rapunzel Tower, forty thousand one hundred and fifty two meters tall. Grace could easily climb the stairs—twenty five of them—to her room in less than ten minutes since the stairs have been magically shortened, but from the outside it was taller, and at the same time, absurd. How anyone managed to build a tower that large is quite an achievement on his own merit.

After she can be sure that the anchor would hold her far enough into the tower's window she began to climb. The stone walls made short of a hassle for her as it was neatly placed and she remembered where she should and shouldn't put her foot into as this is the third time she have climbed this tower.

The wind chilled down the Head Maid's spine as she silently went upward, little by little she gained a hundred mile, and then a thousand, and then ten thousand in less than twenty minutes. She felt that she could break her own records by pushing her tireless body into the limit once more when she reached the height of thirty thousand eight hundred and seventy two.

_Alright, I can do this. Remember at the height of thirty thousand and nine hundred ten there is a crack in the right of where I am trying to climb, so if I just step on it gently I can bypass it without causing the whole tower to crumble._

She gently tapped the cracked stone brick with her right feet. She held her footing against it and it didn't crack. Relieved, she pulled her left leg upwards passing the cracked brick, but she pressed her right feet too hard that a piece of the crack came off and made her slip.

The anchor couldn't handle her weight as it toppled off the other side of the window.

The Head maid could place the anchor again and use the rope to slide down to ground level and restart, but that can only happen in her fantasy as the anchor is too heavy to gain a momentum in mid-air, and even if that could be done, she would fell first into the ground with only five thousand or so meters to spare for slowing her own speed.

Falling from a forty thousand meter tall tower and then hitting your head straight into the ground in top speed of five hundred and twelve an hour would certainly kill you. Not to mention that it could make the garden Mistress Sapphire has worked so hard to make dirty, and she certainly wouldn't want to see her face decorated with horror. Demon Insides are not meant to be a substitute for manure, everybody knows that.

"Well, only one choice left then." She assumed a straight stance in mid-air. Her hands on top of each other with the upper hand's—the right hand's—pointer and middle finger un-clutched by the lower hand. She closed her eyes, retiring her mind into a silent void of white where she then muttered:

"Sakura Yuki no Ougi – Yukibunshin no Jutsu"

Cherry blossom petals flew around her. Circling her like a globe, and then it dispersed itself with the head maid nowhere to be seen. The sound of her kicking something could be heard, but there was nothing there. Finally, a puff of smoke appeared revealing Head Maid leaping her way up the steep tower wall into the only balcony atop the tower, with the window as the entrance.

"I'm coming in, miss Grace." She opened the window leading to the balcony, and was ambushed.

"Yukimaru!" A loud cheer could be heard by the person which Grace called Yukimaru. She is also the Head Maid of the Adamantine Rhodonite family, along with her specially trained in the snow clan ninpou ninja maids. Their only weakness is that, they didn't have enough spiritual powers to maintain balance between their own body, and so verbal tic was inevitable. Listing those would be quite impossible as it is as many as stars in the sky.

Head maid looked at who had ambushed her, and it was none other than Miss Grace herself. Her eyes were teary and she was trembling. She pointed at the ground behind her with her slender right hand without looking at where she points her index finger at, but Yukimaru the head maid knows exactly what had scared her.

"It was cockroach again, wasn't it?"

Grace nodded.

"Would you like me to teach you how to got rid of it?"

Grace nodded again.

The head maid smiled. She walked lightly into the little brown cockroach which is crawling weakly on the red carpet. Poor cockroach, it must have been hit by so many blunt objects as there are the remains of a broken broom. Good thing the broom wasn't the magical one that the head maid had given to her on her one thousand and five hundred thirty five age birthday.

"Pick up the antennae, don't let it fall. Keep your fingers grip tight and don't let his filth escape." She began to sing, her choreography matches what she is singing in all literal sense. "Look for the nearest trash bin, but if not present, then your answer is the window. For that is where it comes, and where it comes out, when the cycle of netherworld, begins." She threw the cockroach out of the window, and she felt proud of it. She turned to Grace, expecting her deserved praise or two, but she fell asleep.

Grace von Adamantine Ruby was sleeping, her arms locking around Yukimaru's waist. She looked so peaceful even though she was sleeping standing up. Her grayish-white hair seemed like a mix of both of her parents' DNA, but she knew that even though her parents' doesn't blame her, it was her fault that Grace ended up with that curse.

After Grace was laid on her bed, Yukimaru smiled, seeing Grace's face smiling like an angel, all snug inside her warm blanket.

"Mom, thank you."

Yukimaru blinked.

"I wish Mom and Dad could attend my birthday party." Grace dozes off, while her mouth didn't rest to stop her sleep-talking, Yukimaru could only cringe on what will Grace says next. "But I'm fine, because I am a good… daughter." She always says that. Every damned birthday each year her parents didn't come, even if they came, they're always late.

A single tear came out of Grace's left eye, down her cheek and into her chin.

Yukimaru really felt like crap right now.

She remembered that Grace used to have the hair as black as the void of black hole, as if sucking every last bits of knowledge possible without harming the source of her knowledge. Fate was a cruel mistress indeed when she stumbled upon the art of forbidden magic, sealed inside The Delinquent's Grimoire. The only way to revert Grace is for her to kill whoever pulled the spell's trigger.

Oh she knows the name of that son of a gun alright. She also knows where she lived, but she cannot kill her even if she wanted to.

_Because Miss Grace and you are friends I couldn't kill you. I have vowed to kill anyone who hurts my little mistress, and I did. I spare you because you're my mistress' best friends._

_Curse you Colette Privateer, daughter of Mao._

Suddenly a sound of the door flying snaps Yukimaru out of her daydream. She pulled a small knife out of her ninja scroll and shout at the two figures covered by the door's smoke. Her eyes widen when she realized who had invaded her mistress' tower. It was none other than a certain magenta-haired demon and her older sister.

"Hello Miss Snow." Colette grinned, two Desert Eagles in each hand, one is blue colored, and the other red. Her red eyes flashed as she gave the head maid a sinister grin. With readied guns at hands, she points the gun between the head maid's eyes, trigger slightly pulled. "We're here on a mission by Sir Mao to take Miss Grace into his laboratory."

Yukimaru flash-stepped behind Colette, the knife doubled as she now has two knifes, held in each of her hands. Both knifes are incredibly sharp, as well as incredibly identical. Rumor says that Yukimaru's knife can cut even the strongest steel, and parry even the sharpest blow.

"I won't let you!" She swung her knifes, aiming to kill Colette Privateer in one strike by thrusting the knife through her neck. She would've succeeded if not for the interference of Sister Liz and her tackle that sends Yukimaru a hundred meters or so. Colette took it upon herself this golden chance and shoot Yukimaru with the blue gun's bullet.

It hits Yukimaru in the forehead.

Yukimaru slumped to the ground, no traces of living was left on her.

Colette inserted her guns into their specific holsters, the red on the black, and the blue on the white. She then walked to Grace's side, her eyes fixed on her face.

"Grace von Adamantine Ruby," She said to herself. Her hand reached out into Grace's chin where she then proceeds to lean closer. "I hate you."

And then they kissed.

=Border=

**(A/N): The last part doesn't make sense, yes.**

**Not now at least.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers. I know chapter 1 is crappy and really nonsensical with missing dialogues, screwed up timeline, and poor planning on characters. Not to mention EXPLOSIONS (Not that it's a bad thing).**

**So I decided to change my writing style to the one I liked rather than what is encouraged, so here is Chapter 2. I'll probably prolong the story into a series if this goes well since I can't seem to let this story end just yet.**

**-.-**

Midnight was always merry at the netherworld. Killing Sprees, robberies, slave trading, black market, and mass jaywalking have always been done by the local residents.

Except tonight, that is.

The shining red moon atop the lonely sky always signals the reincarnation of Prinnies. It is one of the oldest and sacred traditions in the netherworld. This sacred tradition is a ceremony to free the souls of sinful identities so they could be reborn as a new soul that could achieve their desired independences in the other world.

Colette Praille stands the opposite of the prinnies, they formed a line and awaits the woman with the reaper's scythe at hand. Silently Colette ordered the prinnies to take their turns through hand gesture. The eager prinnies stands proudly, and quietly they let their souls be freed. One by one they're slashed by the reaper scythe at Collette's hand, one by one smiling as they take their leave from the Netherworld.

"This is the last one." Said Collette as she put on a fake smile, and then she greeted the last Prinny his farewell. "Goodbye, I pray that you're reborn as someone better than your false life." As the last prinny skin fell to the ground, Colette grabbed her hands and moved them closer to her mouth, where she breathed hot air to the two hands as chill hit her body.

"It's cold." Colette said while still trying to heat her body.

That night, hell was snowing. The residents put on warm coats and thick clothes at this time of the year, and Colette was not an exception. Under her black fur coat was a set of winter clothes. Warm shirt, skirt, a black and white striped stocking were seen on her thighs, and on her feet was a black warm, long winter boots. The rest is still the same, her long violet hair is still straight, and her boobs have not had many progresses since a chapter ago.

"Thanks for covering my shift Colette." A tall man with green coat appeared behind Colette, but he's not alone. A woman accompanied him as they walked side by side. "I'm very grateful that you could cover my shift really well since this is your first time reaping."

"Second." Colette interrupted. The scythe on her right arm have been dissolved into thin air, she glanced at the tall man while trying to smile modestly. "This is actually my second time reaping."

That struck the tall man and the woman beside him. "You're not an official and you're not a temporary reaper and you were not born as a reaper. So how could you reap someone?" Curious, the woman asked the question that had crossed her mind.

Colette shakes her head, the woman have _"known" _too well of Colette to know what is going on in her mind right now, but this is by far the strongest reaction she have ever felt coming from Colette. She feels that she have entered a tiger's den, and she was the meal to the tiger, to Colette.

"So you won't answer my question." Said the woman, Colette replied with a sad smile, the woman respects Colette's decision and doesn't press further. "I know we have not known of each other for a long time, but it doesn't hurt to tell one of your sorrowful memories to your friends, you know?" She skipped in-front of Colette and draws a red chainsaw from her hyperspace pocket, and points it closely to Colette's neck.

Both of them have known each other since the woman became the tall man's assistant for three hundred years. The woman had been taught a lot by Colette. Colette herself has known her and began their awkward relationship for about the same amount of time as the woman. Even though she didn't throttle her chainsaw, she knew that she had to answer her questions properly.

Or use force to put an end to all of this.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Colette smirked cockily, "I taught you how to handle the chainsaw, and I'm the one who made your weapon arsenal." Colette puts her left hand on the hilt of an invisible katana. (Or at least, that's what it looked like) This movement alone has alerted the woman with the chainsaw as she jumped backward as far as she could go, and she was right about her decision.

Colette moved her right leg as far away from the other one and she lowered her upper body while still gripping the supposed hilt of an invisible katana. Her glance then turns into stare, and her stare then turns into glare. Her teeth grits against each other as she were bending her mana into the fingertips of her left hand.

Then suddenly, she moved her left hand in a straight horizontal line, with her hand slicing against the air from above her eyes. The shockwave of the attack was marvelous, a little too marvelous in-fact. The ground began to tremble for it cannot support the shockwave's weight. The street lamps are flickering uncontrollably and the nearby trees are suddenly pushed by a mysterious gust of wind and looked like it was being pulled upwards by an invisible hand.

The woman with the chainsaw managed to dodge the move in question somehow, but the tall man stands his ground as if nothing is happening right now. The woman then decided to pull out two katana of her own, switching her red chainsaw and hastily strike Colette.

One slash, three slash, X-slash. Colette dodged all of them with ease. The woman grumbled angrily and switched the two katana with two shotguns. Colette smirked as she saw an opening. Quickly from behind her robe, she tossed two syringes and knocked two of the shotguns out of the woman's hand, which then it EXPLODES. The woman clicked her tongue as she must've known by now that she is screwed. Before the woman in question could pull out something out of her hyperspace pocket (such as, satellite cannon, or her giant rocket launcher) Colette have pinned down the woman to the ground and had a drill already spinning above her.

"Where are you going to penetrate that drill into?" The woman joked as she knew that she have been defeated. "Are you going to penetrate me down there, I would love to if you're my first." The woman gave a sincere smile.

Colette replied with a soft smile, "I could, but I prefer one of your kidneys instead." The woman froze as if she was grayed out. Her face turns pale as she tried getting out of Colette's pin. "It's useless, the more you struggle from my pin, the tighter it became." Colette laughed as her hands starts to penetrate the woman's right stomach.

A loud screech was heard.

Colette, satisfied with the kidney had already stitched the wounds on the woman's body while humming a tune. The woman had been passed out since the moment the drill pierced through her skin. The syringe Colette tossed contains a large dosage of anesthesia, and Colette knew it scratched the woman's body and it was enough to take down a T-Rex, but the fact that she could withstand the lethal dosage of anesthesia have proven that she is worthy.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to cure one of your humble vassals, Sir Emizel." Colette thanked the man in the tall coat as she wiped the blood that is stuck on her fingernails with a piece of cloth. "This woman, she has the same tenacity as Baal. The first time I saw her I know that she would be an extremely capable for my experiments."

"It was my pleasure Lady Colette." Emizel bowed, "As it is my duty to be of whatever use to the Dean's daughter and to this Academy's prosperity." He chuckled, "But to think you're going that far just to make me lend you my sick vassal. Not to mention you're implanting a long-term hypnosis on her to make her think that she had worked as my assistant from a long time ago, where she is merely a slave I happened to rescue from the slave trading company."

Colette burned the dirty cloth with a fire spell, and with a flick of a finger the cloth EXPLODES. "It was necessary to do that." Colette smirked, "The kidney is just a bonus, but what I want is actually her body." She glanced to the woman who is lying on the ground.

Emizel had piqued an interest to the last statement. "What do you mean her body?" Emizel walked closer to Colette and grabbed the collars of her coat and looked straight into her eyes. "I want this girl to return safely when this is all over, okay? I will pardon the stitches, but she is a hardworking assistant of mine and I don't want her to get anymore scratches." He was seriously pissed.

"Fell in love with this girl Sir Emizel?"

Emizel blushed as he dodged Colette's stares. "N-No." He stuttered to say. Emizel then remembered something, he let go of Colette's collar and gave Colette a brown key straight from his pocket.

"The hell is this?" She holds the key and makes it jingle for a while before asking this key's use to Emizel, "What does this key do, some sort of portal or something?"

Emizel shake his head, he looked serious in the eyes as he told Colette, "That is the key to the sealed lands." Emizel explained, "The sacred land is the only place where you can find the seal of Jormungandr. It is the start of the peace, and it is also the end of the peace. It was hidden somewhere as a classroom, but they can never find it without this key."

Colette looked at Emizel with curiosity. "Have you found the hidden classroom?" She looked at the key that is now jingling in her fingers.

Emizel smiled like he was winning, "I have, but I have no interest in the use of excessive powers I couldn't control." Emizel smiled, "Well then, I'll take my leave here, Miss Colette. It's busy being the head reaper and all that." Emizel vanished as he warped to the main office.

Colette looked at the jingling brown key on her finger and slides it into her coat's pocket. She then pulled a phone-like object from her coat's pocket and seems like she's inputting and dialing the number. She waited for a second, and when it connected she ordered the person on the other side, "Get over here Yukimaru, I got a new friend for you and the maids." She then hangs her phone."

She looked at the woman lying on the ground covered in blanket. Emizel must have put the blanket on her without the notice of Colette. She smiled, satisfied of what she could've done with the servant when they gets back to the lab.

But before that she needs to think about a fitting name for the new girl.

"Hm… maybe I should stick with her old name." Colette thought it over. She pulled out a pen and a white sheet of paper and start scribbling her past name.

"I guess Des X is not good enough of a name, isn't it?" Colette sang before a familiar figure appeared and bowed down before her. "I have arrived Mistress Colette," Said the familiar figure. "I would love to have a tea time right now, Mistress, but I couldn't stand the cold."

"Aren't you from the clan of snow demons?" Colette raised her eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be able to withstand the cold?"

"I could, but I've been tending your farmhouse in your summer island, and its custom there is to always wear a bikini." The figure raised her head. "I've come from there in 30 seconds without changing my attire. So it's really not the best time for us to have a chat mistress." The figure began to stands up and revealed that she is indeed still wearing her bikini.

"Yukimaru." Colette softly said. "I don't know if you're the best friend a girl could ever have, or the silliest maid a girl could ever dream to own." She moved her head from side to side while giggling playfully. "But seriously though, you'll catch a cold or something worse if you keep on following my orders blindly." She moved closer to Yukimaru as she detached the button of her fur coat, when she is in-front of Yukimaru, she wrapped the fur coat around her. Yukimaru suddenly blushed. Colette smiled warmly as she retrieved her belongings from the pockets. She takes the key, her supposedly phone and a locket. She then looked closely at Yukimaru's red face and grinned, "I see you have warmed up a bit." Snarked Colette, Yukimaru nods before she replied, "Thank you Mistress."

"Colette." Colette suddenly said.

Yukimaru gave her a confused look before giggling to herself. "Of course, how could I forget about that one time in my life," Yukimaru laughed, "I forgot the time when I used to call you by your name, Colette Praille." She reached for each end of the shoulder parts of Colette's fur coat with her two hands and grabbed it tightly. "Back then, the only one who is nice to an outcast like me is you. I can't help it if I started to call you Mistress, can't I?" Yukimaru suddenly froze. She could feel her nose began to heat as her breathing came to a hold. She leaned back once, and her eyes began to close little by little before she then throw her head forward and—

"ACHOOO!"—Sneezed.

Colette could see a long trail of snot coming down from one of Yukimaru's nostrils. Yukimaru sucked it up and then jumped in-front of Des X. "I should go now, Mistress." She smiled warmly, "Please take care of yourself and eat your vegetables." Colette pouts before putting up a look that says "Oh please, not this again" and crossed her arms in-front of her chest. Yukimaru giggled before warping to the home base with the unconscious Des X.

She then looked behind her, past the street lamp and into the dark alleyway was her main focus. A man with red scarf is hiding with two swords in hand. One a magicchanged succubi, and the other one is the Regal Darkness. Colette smiled broadly before whistling very loudly. The man, realizing that his cover was blown decided to charge straight at Colette, followed by two females who seemed like they're dressing themselves pretty in maid outfits. One of them wears a ninja themed maid outfit, and the other one seems to take a liking to her miko maid outfit.

Colette laughed before she summoned a big 4'5 revolver magnum and shoots it straight at the man. The man deflects it with ease before launching himself to Colette, swords at hand and such. His lovely sidekicks were throwing wooden stars at Colette, but Colette shot all of them successfully and even managed to block one of the man's sword barrages, while dodging the rest of his slashes.

The sidekicks behind the man pulled out their sheathed swords and spears. They then began to circle Colette in an attempt to confuse her. "Go for the kill!" Said the ninja maid sidekick to the miko maid. The miko maid rushed in with a blade rush. It hits Colette like a truck, but it only nicked her left arm.

As her left arm starts to bleed, the other maid's attack have already been commenced. "Psycho Burgundy!" The ninja kicked the earth with a shining black raven as a personification of the attack. This had left Colette paralyzed to the ground, she kneels in hope she can guard and lessen the damage of the man's attack.

But Colette was naïve. The attack that would be done by Almaz is nowhere near the level that could be guarded by a mere kneeling guard. Now that the table has turned, Colette knows that her world is going to get effed up by the man with the red scarf.

_I am the blood of my sword._

_Steel is my body, and blades are my flesh._

_Have made a thousand happiness._

_To fight side by side with your weapon. _

_I will never run_

_Nor hide_

_Nor can you do the unbinding of thy sins._

_To cleanse it with my blades were the path._

_**To the Unlimited Blade Works! **_

The surroundings were frozen in its place. The sound stopped in a halt and the moonlight blurred into a hazy grayscale. Then the sky above cracks. The cracks spreads, making the field looked like a small compressed dome of destruction and calamity. Colette couldn't shake the fear inside of her. She began to tremble as she summoned a sword and hangs to it with her guts alone. Her five senses starts to numb and slowed her movements as every second flows and disappeared into hollow.

The man with the red scarf points his sword upwards and launched a beam of light into the centre of the dome, where it pierced through the dome and obliterated all the cracks in a chain reaction. Which then it caused a bright flash of light to appear and shone the entire battlefield. The man's eyes were closed the entire time, but it slowly opened. The man then lined his two swords crossing each other in-front of him and glared with murderous intent at Colette. After the light had dispersed, it revealed a paranormal panorama that is out of this world.

All the clouds above her have turned into giant gears spinning profusely with the other gears. The sky on top of her have turn its rich blue color to a sick and apocalyptic red hue, then the ground where she is kneeling have turned dry and dirty, with swords sticking out of the ground like it was planted naturally, not to mention it's muddy and hard to walk on it. Colette knows that this means the overlord is furious.

"My name is Almaz von Adamantine Adamant!" Roared the man with the red scarf. "As per our agreement, I shall now take back what is rightfully mine!" Colette frowned at Almaz, and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Colette tried to stand, but she was halted by the two sidekicks having each of their swords at Colette's neck. She looked at the two sidekicks and her suspicion was correct, they are Kyoko and Asuka in maid outfits.

Satisfied, she smiled at Almaz who is ready to split the world in half. "I can't give you back what is right fully yours, Overlord!" She suddenly shouted. "I have paid off my debt to you, and even gave you your reward for playing along in the kidnappings!" She took a deep breath. She tried to relax her body before the next battle. "I can't give you what is rightfully yours if I don't have any to give you in the first place!"

"Lies." Almaz growled.

"Don't lie to me you freaking whore." Almaz clutched the hilt of her blades tightly

Colette looked confused all of a sudden. She thinks the possibilities of forgotten evidences. She had already paid her debt. She had already gave Almaz his share on playing to be taken captive by her. That's all she had to repay him! That's what goes on inside Colette's mind. She had stalled the time to far and forced Almaz's rage to be strengthened.

"My daughter…." Tears feel from both Almaz's eye. Almaz's body starts to quiver and her gripping starts to loosen up.

"Your daughter!?" Colette asked, she managed to cover her bleeding arm, but it won't be able to heal for awhile.

"Give me back my daughter Colette!" Almaz begged. "Give me back Grace!" He leaps into the air and prepared to strike down Colette from above. The two sidekicks began to move away as far as possible, Colette took the opportunity to summon a large rocket launcher from her arsenal. She then launched it to the ground after jumping to avoid the blast of the rocket while using the wind of the explosions to get into the large moving gears and hides herself in there.

Almaz proceeds to take no break from his previous action and jumped high enough to reach Colette's hiding spot. He slashed the gears in a clean cut and splits the gears in half. Colette barely managed to survive. She comes out unharmed at the expense of her left arm. The left arm fell into the grounds before the main body followed.

"The Wheel of Fate Is Turning." Kyoko chanted ominously.

"Rebel One." Asuka declared.

Almaz and Colette readied their battle stance. Almaz have the upper hand since he still had both of his arms. While Colette struggles just to properly stands her ground and maintain her battle stances. She summoned a black gauntlet over her left arm to regain back her standing chance to beat the beast in-front of her.

She moved the left hand's fingers and swung the arm in a circular motion. She lets out a faint sigh in the midst of heavy panting. "I may not survive this battle if this goes on for too long." Said Colette, She reached out her phone and dialed a number. It was not the phone number from when she dialed Yukimaru. There was another name at the identifier.

"Grace" was written at the identifier.

She waited, and an unfamiliar voice picked up with an estranged "Hello?" She knew she had to smile, "Grace, was that you?" Colette asked. "I know I've seen you somewhere, but I don't believe that you actually were the one." Colette smirked and looked at Almaz from across the battlefield. "Hey Overlord, your daughter's on the phone." She tossed her phone as far as she could get with her right arm.

Almaz carefully catched the phone and spoke to the other side of the line with a meek voice. "Grace, is this really you!?" Almaz laughed after hearing the voice in the phone, "Thank goodness Grace, I was worried sick about you!"

"Father Almaz." Grace spoke from the phone. "Haven't I told you to leave me alone?" The voice sighs, "I'm in the middle of an important test at Maritsu, and I'm not supposed to bring phones in this test!" Grace said.

Almaz began to cheer up. "Why aren't you at home today!?" Almaz asked, "I thought you were staying over at Colette's villa in her tropical island so I checked there a second ago and no one was home! Not even Yukimaru was home, and then when I get back into the overlord's castle, you're not in your room!" Almaz listed, "Not to mention that your room was messed up and there's a black card with Colette's name on it lying around the room I thought that you're kidnapped by her!"

"We must've missed each other Dad." Grace explained. "When the portal opens, you and I must've entered the portal at the same time, and when you got back home, I was rushing to prepare for school so it's a bit of a mess right now, but I promise I will clean it later." Grace laughed silently. "Still dad, thanks for worrying about me, I love you dad." She hanged up. Almaz slumped into the ground.

"Thank Goodness!" He was relieved of his worry. He changed back the magicchanged Succubi back into her normal form and sent it back to the dimensional panel, and he sheathed his Regal Darkness back into where it belonged. "I can't express my feelings right now." Almaz stated.

"Yeah, of course you can't." Colette playfully snarked. "I guess this means that you don't have anything against me now, and all this time, you're actually trying to kill me for no good reason, am I right Overlod?" Colette gained a new superiority and she wasn't afraid to abuse it.

Almaz bowed down, "I'm really sorry!" He suddenly apologized, "I let my blind rage took control over me and almost killed you Miss Colette!"

"Whore," Colette scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Almaz raised his head in confusion.

"Apologize for calling me a whore you stupid Overlord!" Colette yelled, "And please go easy on your daughter, Grace next time." Colette crosses her arms, "I know you're her father and all, but you shouldn't be this over-protective, should you? I mean, not only that you're making trouble for Grace, you have also made troubles for me! I'm just here to pick up Des X and then you unnecessarily jumped out of nowhere and spout out nonsensical plot twists!" The rant struck Almaz's chest like an arrow, one by one piercing his pride, and he was finished with a blow of powerful stab of swords that sent Almaz flying.

Shame was what is left of Almaz's faint body that is lying on the ground. Once In a while his arm winced. Colette seems satisfied of the outcome and picked her left arm from the ground. It was lying around somewhere near where Almaz was.

"Protect my daughter." Almaz said when Colette gets close enough to him.

Colette smiled warmly and proudly said, "Of course." Her gauntlet holds her left arm and the arm was warped somewhere else. She looked around and the scenery became dull all of a sudden. It had strike her that she is bored. "How do you get out of this place again?"

"We have to finish our battle." Almaz stands up.

"Don't hold back on me old man." Colette teased as she readied two weapons, one gigantic blade that she holds in her right hand, and a large axe which she holds in her gauntlet of a hand. The gigantic blade shines brightly red, while the gigantic axe has skulls embedded on its hilt. She held the grip tightly and with a smirk she bravely declared. "You'll lose if you hold back on me."

Almaz readied his Regal Darkness. "I planned to do that in the first place Miss Colette." He held the grip with both hands and flings it around as a warm-up session, before he pauses and resumed his battle stance.

"Hit it from the top maid sidekicks!" Colette ordered, pointing her index finger at them.

Kyoko and Asuka nods and rephrased their lines from the top.

"The Wheel of Fate Is Turning." Kyoko chant ominously.

"Rebel One." Asuka declared.

"ACTION!" The maid sidekicks shouted in unison.

The two launched themselves at each other, their swords clashing against each other as Colette readied to attack with her axe. Their blades striking against each other flashed the entire battleground in a blinding red flash.

**[To Be Continued]**

NEXT TIME! On chapter three! Yukimaru will be taking the center spot of the stage with guts and hard-worked sweat! It will feature an epic tale of love and journey to find herself!

Yukimaru: M-Me Mistress!? *shocked*

Des X: Here we go again…

Yukimaru, the beautiful princess of the snow clan was the pride and joy of the village of the snow.

Yukimaru: I-I'm flattered. *blushed*

Des X: I think she is quite beautiful, but that setting is impossible.

But then, evil overlord came and destroyed anything in sight. But Yukimura survived and began her lone journey as an outcast! She excels at taming monsters and made her living catching vicious creatures of the Netherworld!

Yukimaru: I-I'm not like that! I'm honest!

Des X: Capturing monsters, or doing it for your living?

Soon, the rumor flew into the ears of the emperor, and asked Yukimaru to marry her son.

Yukimaru: Oh no! It is too soon! *Panicked*

Des X: What are you two rambling on about!? That's Impossible to happen!

But it turns out that his son is actually a daughter!

Yukimaru: No way! I couldn't accept this forbidden love! *Shakes head*

Des X: I could saw that coming from miles away actually.

His daughter, a very manly girl, a tomboy, asked Yukimaru seriously, so Yukimaru can't refuse his sincere offer!

Yukimaru: Oh my! *Surprised*

Des X: This story is going to suck badly.

Then, the rival from her birth appear with the appropriate name of "Douche" and challenged Yukimaru into a monster battle!

Yukimaru: I accept his challenge with honor! *Proudly crosses her arm*

Des X: You're already absorbed into the story?

Yukimaru beats Douche by a long margin! But Douche didn't give up! He challenged Yukimaru to beat the champion of the monster battle and win the heart of the emperor's daughter in eighty days!

Yukimaru: I'll do it! *Heats up!*

Des X: See, told you it would suck.

**NEXT TIME! ON CAPTURING MONSTER PRINCESS YUKIMARU! CHAPTER 3! WHO'S THAT AWESOME NETHERMON!? *A silhouette of a monster girl with tentacles on her back and two horns on her forehead.***

Yukimaru: It's Des X!

Des X: Who the $%^# write this piece of crap!?


	3. Chapter -12

"Do you love me?"

The demon of the east halted her spellcasting, dropped her necromonicon and asked the demon of the west.

The demon of the west winced, but he still continue his slash combos. The east demon dodged it and parried the last slash with a high circular kick. The west demon leapt back twice and slides across the broken steel pipe that is pummeled into the ground before.

The east demon realized he didn't care, "I'll say it again, then." She sighs while shaking her head from side to side.

The evening crow knows of the fact that they shouldn't disturb their conversations. They flapped their wings and flew as far away as possible from the battlefield they're tangled up in.

"Do you love me?"

The demon of the west halted his movement. He looked at who he is fighting. He is shocked when he saw what he had done to his opponent. He began standing lifelessly for a while before dropping his level ten "Badass Blade" (A renamed Muramasa) to the ground.

Realizing that all he had done is fighting in a pointless battle, He looked at his opponent with distraught.

"Let's just end this." He begged. "We shouldn't be doing it like this. It's wrong and you know about the fact that what I'm saying is true." The demon of the west smirked, "You of all people should know about this, you delinquent."

No replies from the demon of the east.

He turns around, "I'm leaving." He started to walk into the rubles of the dimensional gate, hoping that he could still fix it.

"Hold it!" The demon of the west stopped after he lands his first step into the ground. "Look at me you coward!" He turns around and faced the demon of the east, though he didn't take a look at her face.

"I can't do this," West's voice was choking. "It pains me to see you battered up like that," He paused and smiled warmly, "let us stop this pointless battle and discuss this with a nice, hot tea in an air-conditioned room with two comfy sofas instead. Okay!? I got no time for this crap." He said with a posed look.

Their gaze met at last. Both of their faces were covered in bruises and light scratches.

The west demon's coat was torn all over the place and the east's fingers were bleeding.

Some of West's bones have been dislocated, and one of East's horns had been cut.

The list could go on until the tip of their shoelaces is discussed in details.

Basically, it's still everybody's game.

It had felt like the time in the world is unlimited to both of them as they stare at each other in silence, a really long silence.

It was then that every resident of the netherworld saw, that amidst the battlefield full of demon corpses were two demons. Each of them fighting against each other and finally it ends with a staring contest. Both of them have depleted their mana and their health isn't a very promising lifespan.

The one on the east side was still standing and it also seems to be the condition of the demon on the west side of the battlefield. The demons may have stopped, but the spectators and their armies of generic classes knew they would start a rampage again, and it is in their best interest to stay away from the two of them.

"We need to heal our general!" One of the west's lieutenant (A Space Rogue) ordered, "Where's the medic team for Baal's sake!?" She frantically looked around the battlefield through her sniper rifle's scope, when suddenly she heard a voice inside her head.

"This is Psych-node." A female voice spoke through telepathy. "I have a line of communication from the medic team, would you like me to send it through to you, lieutenant?" She holds her voice and wait for lieutenant's confirmation.

The Space Rogue agreed with a "Send it in". Psych-node's voice turned into another female's voice and the Space Rogue knew she had to get some answer from her. "What's the hold up on the west's general salvation plan!?" Space Rogue yelled angrily as she snipes a holy dragon and made a bullet through its wings.

"We can't heal our general, lieutenant." Explained one of the medic's cleric. "I'm afraid that they're trapped inside an area with these "No Entry" geo blocks that surrounds their arena of battle!" She then proceeds to heal a battle master that is limping on one foot.

"Which one of your imbeciles, bright idea was that!?" The space rogue demanded answers as she plows through the front-lines with ease. "I'll ask and I will demand an answer from one of your strategists, miss cleric!"

"Not a single one of us!" One of team medic's strategists protested, it was a male's voice. "It was the idea of the east's to minimize the damage to the school grounds and limit their movements!" He explained.

The Space Rogue summoned another gun and shot a couple of mothman. "Effin' bastards!" She rolled against the ground and dodged a couple of Heavy Knights javelin stabs, looked backward and shot all of them with the guns at hand, "Do something before it is too late!" She looked forward and was met with the blade of a jagged sword, swung straight through her left arm.

She grins, satisfied of the outcome of her battle. On the last moment of hers, she looked smugly at the wielder of the jagged blade and cursed,

"Bitch," Then the lieutenants voice was no more. A sound of an arm flying over the battlefield was heard as the battlefield was silenced in an instant.

The jagged sword belonged to a girl a size of a dining table, short and small. She swings the jagged blade and the blood on the blade was spilled all over the ground. Her long violet hair flapped. Her clothes unsoiled by the dirt of the battlefield. She picked up the left arm and transformed it into a large black gauntlet.

"The gauntlet of the sky," She teleports the gauntlet into her hyperspace pocket. "This'll come in handy the next time." She smiled and looked at everyone calmly as all fights in the battlefield have come to a halt. The little girl examined the frozen battlefield and locked her eyes into the succubi's.

The succubi felt a chill coming down her spine. It was none other than the sheer dissonant of the little girl. She walked casually across the battlefield with a preaching smile. She smiled kindly at the succubi, but the succubi is not moving. She felt as if she was stuck in the ground, as if a force is grabbing her legs.

The little girl walk passed the succubi. In an instant, the succubi felt a relief, but then the girl turns around and kicked the succubi into the ground and placed her feet at the succubi's center of gravity. The wing on the succubi was then clutched by the little girl, and then it was stretched backwards with great force. The succubi moaned in pain. "Don't pull it!" She cried, tears forming on the tip of her eyes. "It will snap!"

The little girl smirked as the thought of the wings snapping had crossed her mind. She purposely lets go of the wing and left the succubi with a moment of ease, before pulling the wing with twice as much force as the first one, and kicked the succubi's backbone with greater power.

The succubi's face goes red. Her eyes went upward and almost rolled back to her retina. She sticks out her tongue and shoots out the snots from her mouth. "N-No!" She stuttered, "If you pulled it like that, you'll break me!" She moaned suggestively.

"I will give it back." The girl ripped the wings apart and the succubi screams. "Please remind me if I forgot about it, miss…?" She inserted the wings inside from her back, and it was transformed into a mechanical-like red-colored pair of wings, with jet thrusters, pistons, and it can be fully controlled by Colette.

"Harriette." The succubi replied as she was being healed by the east's cleric. "I guess I'll be called the Wingless Harriet now." She chuckled.

"I will give it back." She promised Hariette. "Please believe in me, Miss Hariette." The girl flapped her wings upwards and starts flying towards the west and east's arena of fighting. She slashed a couple of mothmans and dragons that came around her field of vision from every corner while dodging their toxic balls and dragon breaths respectively.

Down below her, a cast of a female reporter and female cameramen had snuck below a trench. The reporter looks at the cameramen, panicking and flustering all over. "A-Are we in the clear!?" The female reporter was replied with the female cameramen lifting up a sign that said, "Wear the safety helmets!" The female reporter realized her mistake and puts on her construction building safety helmet.

The female cameramen signs an "O.K" through her hand and counts down from three through her fingers. The female reporter gets ready on her post, and when the female cameramen signals a "Go!" through her fingers, the reporter began her opening monologue.

"Tonight in the Maritsu Evil Academy, a riot was beginning." She crawled the trench while still looking at the camera. "It is believed that the two generals of the two biggest factions, The East Rule Breakers and The West Honorary Revolutionary has been fighting all out in hope to settle their differences through force!"

A Dragon breath hits the little girl above her. She was careless and her wings had stopped functioning properly at the time. The fried girl fell into the trench just before the female reporter crawled forward. The female reporter jumped backward and the female cameramen readied her Camera-Fu. The little girl stands up from her own landing pit and brushed the dirt from her clothes, and puts off the fire on her head before smiling warmly and greeted the scared reporter.

"Hello," She bowed, "Who are you?" She tilts her head.

The female reporter hesitates before replying, "I-I am a reporter from the Unity Alliance of Liberations and Persecutions Channel." She hands the girl her business card. "My name is Asterleth Astorioth, but you can call me Aster." She greeted. The female cameramen lifted a sign with words written in a very microscopic size. Aster decides to introduce her friend. "This is Parish." She crawled beside Parish and pats her back. "My partner, job only though."

Parish blushed. Aster giggled, the little girl chuckled, "My name is Specimen C.01-37TE." She held her hand forward as if asking for a hand-shake. "But you can call me Colette, if you are pleased with the name." Aster warmly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Aster welcomed.

"You too." Colette replied.

Parish tapped Aster in a hurry and points into the camera on her hand. "Crap, we're still rolling!" Aster cursed. She then noticed a mechanical wings sprouting from her back. "Colette, I want you to come with us and get us above the ground." She asked, "Could your wings take the burden of two females!?"

Colette shakes her head. "I can't," Aster looked disappointed, "But I could take both of you with a little modifications on my part." Colette's body flashed in a bright red light and eight pair of mechanical wings sprouts from her back. Her arms then turned into two giant gauntlets. Aster was stunned.

"Hang onto the gauntlets, and don't make any sudden moves while you're on air." Colette warned. Aster and Parish agreed as each of them have their arms around the gauntlets. "I'm going to take off now." Colette jumps high with the boost of the jet thrusters. They rose high until they could view the entire battlefield with their naked eyes.

Parish gulped, "Are you scared Parish?" Colette ask, Parish shakes her head frantically, eyes wide open and her free hand gives off a "No." gesture over and over again. She starts to sweat uncontrollably, but Aster managed to calm her down with a pat in the shoulder. "Just look through the camera, Parish." She smiles, Parish nods.

Parish looked from camera and starts to calm down, but then a Dragon comes down with its talons spreads afar as it tried to catch Colette. Colette dodged it but one of the talons managed to graze her right shoulder. She wobbled for a second but began to grasp her stability in the air.

"Let me handle this!" Aster jumps from the gauntlet and summoned a gigantic axe in mid-air and grabbed the hilt with both hands. She spins it with great handwork and swings it downwards and splits the dragon in two. She then jumps from the dragon's corpse and leaped into Colette's gauntlet. "Did you get all that on tape Parish!?" Aster looked at Parish who is giving her a thumb up. "Good!"

"Can we move on now?" Aster asked Colette, Colette nods and blasts off into the middle area of the battlefield when she spots a clock tower with grandiose triple-layered psychic barriers. "Aster, what's that?" Colette points at the psychic barrier, Aster explains that it is a barrier and there's a chance the refugees are being kept save inside.

"Let's go down near the tower's entrance Colette." Aster suggested, Colette agreed and began to decline from the air. "We will land in a short while, please don't make sudden movements." Aster and Parish nods and held the gauntlets tightly. Two figures from the balcony of the tower were shocked to find her on the battlefield.

"Almaz, did you see that?" Sapphire asked Almaz before removing her binoculars from her eyes. "I didn't see strange battlefield-caused illusions right?"

"Yes I did see that Sapphire," Almaz replied, "And there are no such things as a battlefield-caused illusions in the Netherworld." Almaz explained humbly.

"So is there one in the Item world?" Sapphire jokingly asked. Almaz winced.

"I… I…" Almaz stuttered, "I don't know." Almaz sighs, admitting his defeat.

Sapphire crossed her arms and pouts, "Geez, you're no fun Darling~." She teased by emphasizing the 'Darling' part. "If you truly love me, shouldn't you study not just my body, but all about the knowledge I don't possess, Darling~?" She nudged Almaz's elbow while pouting playfully.

"…Shouldn't we go to the entrance and greet Colette and her friends?" Almaz suggested.

Sapphire nods and wrapped her arms around Almaz. "We should, but how about a kiss before we go?" Almaz blushes as he scratches his right cheek nervously.

"Only for a second," Almaz bargains before laughing nervously.

Sapphire laughed before kissing Almaz on the lips.

Colette finds both of them kissing to be nostalgic. "Mom and dad used to kiss like that with love and devotions to one another."

Everything then goes to black as Colette wakes up from her dream. She was covered in bandages. Her left arm has been detached with stitches that could be seen. Yukimaru is peeling an apple while sitting in a chair beside her. She was quite skilled as she managed to make a bunny shape out of it.

"You're finally awake mistress Colette." She greets with a humble smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Colette! You're finally awake at last!" A girl with gray hair jumped into Colette's bed and hugged her tightly. "I thought my dad would kill you for sure, but I guess I should've known that losing an arm and a leg is nothing to you!" She gleefully looked at the stitched arm.

"Grace?" Colette smiled, "I'm so glad you're here." She glanced past and looked at Yukimaru, behind her was Emizel and a man in a lab-coat. It had piqued her that the man was smiling with tearful eyes, and beside him was a girl with pink hair that waves at her kindly.

"Mom?" She gasped, "and Dad!?"

"This is why I banished you Colette," Mao sighs, he pushes his glass upwards, "You're causing nothing but trouble for everyone."

Colette smiled, "Sorry," but then her expression changes as she remembers something awful. "Dad, I mean, Dean Mao, why did you come here?" She glares intently at Mao. "Give me a good answer or leave me here with my friends."

"I wanted to ask you about that Eringi you captured."

"What of it?"

Mao flips open a page of a book, it is a black book with a black cover. Mao glances to the book and reads one particular line of the page. "It is said that the Eringi have the same amount of energy and power as Baal, but that's not exactly Baal." He closed the book and looked at Colette, "That Eringi is not Baal isn't it? But it is actually Raspberyl isn't it?"


End file.
